This is an open label, single dose, tissue distribution study assessing the penetration of the combination of piperacillin and tazobactam into bone at one hour after initiation of a 30-minute intravenous infusion in patients undergoing elective total hip replacement. 2 patients were studied (multiple blood and bone).